


Car Wash

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Car Wash

It had been a slow week at the bunker.  No strange deaths or occurrences in the news to take the Winchester’s out and nothing for Y/N to research.  They had each found something to occupy themselves, but the restlessness was creeping in.

Y/N had been scrolling through some local news stories on her laptop in bed, but after about an hour she decided to see what Dean was up to.  Walking through the library she found Sam, “Hey, you seen Dean anywhere?”

Sam looked up from the files he’d been organizing, “not recently.  Did you check the garage?  He’s probably out there if he’s not with you.”  His brother had been with Y/N for the last 3 months or so and they were generally attached at the hip, much to Sam’s dismay.  He was grateful that they seemed to cool it a bit the last 24 hours, but if she was asking for him, Sam shuddered to think what they’d get up to.

“You’re right, I don’t know why I didn’t think to look there,” she laughed to herself and headed for the garage.

Sam shook his head and made a mental note to steer clear the next hour or so.

Entering the garage she heard the radio playing and hose running.  Walking around to the passenger side, Y/N saw Dean crouched by a bucket filling it with water and soap.  Back still to her, he stood and she had to stifle a giggle as she realized that he was wearing a pair of jeans he’d cut into significantly short shorts.  When he still hadn’t turned she gave him her best wolf whistle.

He froze, turned and with one eyebrow raised gave you a small smirk.  Turning with the hose he began soaking the Impala, “hey babe.”

Y/N walked up and stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, “hey hot stuff.”  She pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and moved her hands back and down to his ass giving a quick squeeze with both hands, “nice shorts!”

“Hey,” he glanced over his shoulder, “don’t objectify me!”

Giving him a playful squat she backed away giggling and leaned against the nearest support beam, “mmm I can’t help it!”

Dean turned and grabbed a soapy sponge from the bucket and began scrubbing, “so did you need something or did you just come down to oogle me?”

“Nope, just bored I guess,” she shrugged, “this is way more interesting than reading news stories.”  Y/N tilted her head as she watched the muscles under his black t-shirt flex.

He chuckled and started to rinse of the passenger side, but before he put the hose down he turned and nailed Y/N with a quick spray of water.  “If you’re so bored sweetheart, why don’t you help me.”

“Hey!” she looked down at the gray tank she had over top of her leggings that now had a patch of water soaking over her right breast.

“Nice, no bra,” Dean teased, “good choice babe!  Now, are you gonna help or do I have to go for the other one?” he aimed the hose at her left side.

Shaking her head, Y/N walked to the bucket and grabbed a sponge.  Dean stooped down to grab the other and Y/N took the opportunity to smack his ass with the soaked sponge.  Giggling madly she skipped to the rear of the vehicle and began sudsing the rear window.

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that one,” he stated after craning his neck to look at the soaked seat of his shorts.  He didn’t move for the hose right away, but gave Y/N a smile as he worked on the windshield.  Once he was satisfied that she was distracted he grabbed the hose to clear off the windshield.  Before placing it back down, he snuck around to the rear and soaked Y/N’s tank top entirely.

Squealing from the cold, she jumped away and ran from the water stream, but it was too late, “damn it Dean!” She tried to look mad, but the grin on his face was just too sweet to be upset at.  Slowly walking around to him she fully intended to wrestle the hose out of his hand.

“Babe…” he backed away hose aimed in her direction, “baby I’m sorry come on.”

She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips, “are you really sorry?”

He glanced down at her soaked top, her hardened nipples poking through, “uh yeah,” he gave a shuddering breath, “I really am.”  Putting the hose down he stepped forward and gripped her waist.

“How sorry?” she challenged with a raise of her brow.  She laced her hands around the back of his neck looking into his emerald orbs.

Gripping the side of her neck with one hand he pulled her into a kiss, “I’m very, very sorry,” he breathed between kisses.  Licking her bottom lip gently, he coaxed her mouth open as he ran his hand from her neck to tease a nipple through her wet top.

Y/N moaned into the kiss as his tongue massaged hers.  His hands on her breast sent a charge to her core creating a new wetness.  She moved her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and moved her hands up to rest on his stomach, digging her nails slightly.

Moving his hand under her shirt, he began to assault her other nipple, skin still cold from the water.  “We should get you out of this shirt babe,” he reached for the hem and pulled it up over her head.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled him close to his chest, kissing her again feeling her nipples hard through his t-shirt.

Although she was enjoying his warmth on her cool skin, Y/N evened the playing field and pulled Dean’s shirt up and over his head.  Gently, she raked her nails down his torso to the waistband of his shorts.

He released a disappointing sigh as she stepped back from him.  Reaching down he adjusted his hardness as he watched her movements.  His breathing hitched as she ran her hands over her breasts and stomach, hooking her fingers into her leggings, pulling them down and kicking them off.  Dean released a groan as he realized she hadn’t had any underwear on either.

Moving back into his space, Y/N pressed her body into him as she kissed him sweetly.  Her hands traveled down to the significant bulge that  had formed in his shorts.

He stopped her as she went to unbutton them and opened the backseat door of the Impala.  Sliding in he pulled her in on top of him, laying back on the seat.  Holding her closely he resumed their kiss, grinding his hips up into her.

“Mmm…ugh, Dean,” she groaned into his lips.  Lacing her fingers through his short hair she ground her hips into his hardness.  The feeling of her soaked center against denim was driving her crazy.

Grabbing the back of her thighs, Dean sat up without breaking the kiss.  Shifting onto his side he laid Y/N down onto the seat and knelt between her legs, admiring her for a few moments.  Her skin was flushed and her breathing ragged.  He readjusted himself and smiled as he felt the trail of wet she’d left.  Backing out the door slightly he trailed kisses up her thighs before settling at her center.  He breathed her in and smiled to himself as he ran his index finger through the slick, “God babe, you’re soaked.”

Leaning against the door, she groaned watching as he explored her.  She loved how entranced he was by her pussy and how he truly enjoyed touching and tasting her.  “Dean,” she sighed as he gently stroked her clit.

He kissed her thigh before dragging his tongue against her and flicking her clit with the tip of it.  Holding onto her hips, he licked with flat broad strokes before suckling at her clit.  Her cries spurred him on and he released her and moved to fuck her with his tongue.  Going as deep as he could manage, he felt her hands on the side of his face guiding him to where she needed him.  He followed her cues for a bit, but released her and sucked marks into her hip as he inserted one and then two fingers.  Pumping them slowly, he gently curled his fingers, finding her spot.  A few more strategic licks and strokes had Y/N unraveling and clenching wildly around his fingers.

“Deeaaann!!” her cry echoed through the garage as she came down from her first orgasm.  Panting and sweating, she relaxed into the leather as Dean crawled over her, trailing kisses from her hips to her lips.  Reaching down, she began tugging at the button of his shorts, “need you,” she breathed.

Dean sat back and unfastened his shorts, releasing his throbbing hardness.  Kicking them off he settled between Y/N’s legs, sucking on her neck.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who decided to go commando today,” she reached down and gently swatted his ass.

Chuckling, Dean continued to suckle at her neck and ground into her clit, pulling another moan from her.  When she rocked her hips up, he gripped the base and teased her entrance with the tip, “you ready baby?”

“Oh god, please…”she groaned shifting downwards so the tip slipped inside.

Very slowly, Dean eased into her heat, “your so wet and tight babe.”  With a groan into her neck he bottomed out and paused for her to adjust.

The feeling of fullness alone could have pushed Y/N over the edge, but she needed, wanted him to move, “babe…” she grasped his ass encouraging him.

Kissing along her collar he slowly undulated his hips for a few strokes.  He pulled almost completely out and thrust in hard, moving a little quicker getting lost in the feeling of her.

Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her hips.  She cried out as he began hitting her g-spot with each stroke, she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Feeling her walls beginning to flutter, he brought a hand down to her clit, “close sweetheart?”

“Ye-yes, so close,” she began clenching in an effort to bring Dean with her.

Grunting, he buried his head into her hair, hot breath on her neck, “come on babe, come for me,” he whispered.

“I-I, Dean…” she rasped, “now–coming now,” she arched into him shuddering as her orgasm ripped through her.  

Nails digging into his shoulders and the rhythmic clenching around his cock pulled him over the edge.  His thrusts began to stutter as he came, thick ribbons of cum filling her.

She gently ran her hands down his back and let them rest at the base of his spine as they came down.  Snuggling her face into his neck, she took in his scent as she gently sucked at his pulse.

“Mmmm,” he sighed, “I’ll have to clean back here now.”

Y/N giggled quietly as she felt their cum pool underneath her ass as his softened member slid out of her, “yeah, I guess so.”

Stepping out of the car, he pulled his shorts back on and extended a hand to her.

Glancing over, Y/N noticed her clothing had landed in a puddle and were completely drenched, “damn!  Hey,” she stopped Dean from pulling his shirt on, “I need something to wear.”  She pointed at her clothes and he handed her his shirt.

Dean lead the way back to the bunker and to the kitchen for a post coital snack.  On their way, they passed Sam, “hey Sammy,” Dean grinned causing the younger Winchester to stop and stare at the pair.

“Nice shorts dude,” he shook his head.

“Hey, it’s a free bunker and it works for my girl here,” he pulled Y/N closed and kissed her.

“God, you know what,” Sam held up his hands and headed back to the library, “you two are disgusting,” he called over to his shoulder, leaving them to continue their snack mission.


End file.
